


closer now, than lips and teeth

by macpennis



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Biting, Fluff, Hickeys, M/M, Possible Incest (Unconfirmed), Romantic Friendship, Season 12 spoilers, Sensuality, The Gang Goes to a Water Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macpennis/pseuds/macpennis
Summary: short vignette based on canon off-screen actions from tonight's episode. contains spoilers for The Gang Goes to A Waterpark.





	

10:25am

Saturday

The air was alive with bare feet and sandals slapping against the wet tiled floor of the bathroom. The boys were stifling laughter, huddled together in the tiny bathroom stall of the water park. It was poorly lit but their eyes were sparkling with anticipation of another brilliant scheme.

“Put the next one here, Charlie!” said the man straddling the toilet as he pointed to his own collarbone.

“You got it, Frank!” Answered the other, before pressing his lips down on his clavicle and sucking softly through his teeth. Frank couldn’t help but giggle.

“Charlie, your beard is ticklin’ me!” He said, placing his hand on Charlie’s hip to steady him. He stroked the man’s waist tenderly over his wetsuit. The younger man sucked harder, and Frank tightened his grip and flinched.

Charlie pulled away, concerned, “You okay man?”

“I think that one is done, Charlie.” Frank replied, rubbing at the fresh pink ring of raw flesh with his free hand, “Do one on the other side too.”

“On it!” He said, diving back down eagerly. They had been growing closer lately, intertwining more richly with every fresh plot and concocted scam. This new plan, Charlie thought, was the most intimate by far and it delighted him.

Charlie was humming softly as he suckled Frank’s chest. It wasn’t necessary, but he felt better with his fingers winding gently through the older man’s curls.

Frank felt teeth sinking in again, and he couldn’t help but moan. It was sick. His hot breath, prickly scruff, alarmingly sharp and questionably-hygienic teeth…

But somewhere between his soft lips and tongue there was a welcoming warmth that felt too good to hold back. Every bite felt like home.

  


When the gruesome twosome decided they had crafted enough “lesions” to make a compelling case for AIDS, they lingered a while in the men’s room stall. Intertwined, they held each other tight until they could no longer resist the distant rush of water.


End file.
